


Themed Gifts

by AgentBarryAllen (Sweet_Tea_Owl)



Series: ColdFlashAtom [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anniversary, Barry is forgetful, M/M, presents of the naughty variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/AgentBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry ran all over town and only found one store that was still open. At least it wasn't a gas station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Themed Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: If you're looking for prompts (we need more coldflashatom) so coldflashatom + Barry forgets their anniversary

 

Barry was an extremely forgetful person. He forgot his wallet or keys, anniversaries, and even that he was wearing the Flash suit at times. He ran through the streets of Central City looking for a store, any store, that was open at eleven at night. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten. After all the notes Ray had left laying around and the hints Len had dropped, he’d still forgotten. He turned the street and finally found a store that was actually open and he ran in without bothering to actually look at the sign.

The store he ran into turned out to be a sex store and stuttered for a full minute before a tired and bored employee noticed him and perked up. Barry pulled himself together, reminding himself why he was here, there was probably no other place open at this time of night anyway. The employee approached him eagerly and grinned, “How may I help you, sir?” 

Barry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Well, I accidentally forgot my boyfriend’s anniversary-” The employee, her name tag said Alice, cut him off, “And this was the only place open.” Barry laughed feeling some of the tension drain out of him, “You’ve heard this a lot.” 

“Yes I have,” Alice smiled ruefully, “So, do you have an idea of what you want or is this your first time in this kind of store.” 

Barry blushed again, “It’s my first time.”

Alice’s smile turned into a grin, “Follow me.” She led him over to a section of the store, “This is our new line. It just came in last week,” She picked up pair of panties and held them up in front of Barry. They were red and lacy with a yellow lightening bolt emblazoned across the ass, “I’m sure you would look amazing in these and your boyfriend would love them.” 

Barry took the panties from Alice and gasped, “Oh my god, there’s Flash lingerie?” He looked up from the pair to look at the other line while Alice continued to talk about the line, “Yes, they’re from our Heroes & Villains line. We have everything from a Captain Cold themed freezable butt plug, to Atom themed inflatable dildo.” Barry put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes, “Show me them.” 

In the end Barry decided to buy the panties and the Cold and Atom themed toys as well as some panties themed after them as well, “My boyfriends are gonna love these,” he picked out some lube that was supposed to feel cool and some massage oils and followed Alice back to the register. While she was ringing his choices up she looked him up and down, “I’d suggest you get the Flash themed vibrator but if the rumors are true I don’t think you need it.”

“The rumors?” Barry looked down at himself and saw the Flash symbol staring back at him and he dropped his face into his hand, “Oh man! I forgot to change!” Then he realized he didn’t have his wallet either, “And I forgot my wallet! I’ll be right back.” He retrieved his wallet and returned in a matter of moments. He payed and thanked Alice and she said, “Thank you for _dropping_  into Wonderland. Please come again.” Barry thanked her for her help and left, changing at Star Labs and returning home. He couldn’t believe he hit the forgetful trifecta. Len and Ray must never find out.

 He ran straight to their shared bedroom and  he pulled on the Captain Cold panties, a pair of Atom stocking, and sat the massage oils on the night stand. He knew Ray and Len had seen him run in so he sat down on the bed and waited for them to come upstairs to find out what he was up too. It didn’t take long and he grinned when Ray took one look at him and gasped. Barry stood up and spun so Len could see the Cold insignia on his ass and heard Len suck in a breath. 

“And you guys thought I forgot,” Barry teased. Len rolled his eyes, “You did forget but this totally makes up for it. Where did you find this stuff?” Barry rolled his eyes back, “I found it at this store called Wonderland! It’s run by this girl named Alice!” Barry retrieved the bag and dumped it out on the bed, “She had all this hero themed stuff! Look!” Ray picked up the Atom Inflatable Dildo™ and his eyes widened comically making Len snort. 

Barry put the toys back in the bag and angled his hips suggestively at his boyfriends, “So, you ready to unwrap you gift?”

* * *

Two days later Barry came downstairs to have a newspaper smack him in the face, “Mind explaining this, Barry?” Len didn’t sound pleased. Barry pulled the paper off his face and read the front page:  **Flash Forgets His Boyfriend’s,Captain Cold and The Atom, Anniversary** _The Flash is in a polyamorous relationship with the two Legends team members and he forgets his anniversary like a normal person, read more on page 8._

Barry blushed, “I was making conversation? I didn’t say Captain Cold and Atom were my boyfriends. I guess she guessed it from the stuff I bought.”

“How did she even know you were the Flash?” Ray asked, puzzled.

Barry stared at his feet sheepishly, “I forgot to take off the suit.”

Len sighed fondly, “You’d forget your head if it wasn’t attached,” he messed up Barry’s hair, “Oh well, it would have come out eventually. At least the article didn’t bash you for being in a relationship with two men. It was nice.”

“So you’re not mad?” Barry sat down next to Ray and kissed his cheek. 

“We’re not mad,” Ray smiled, “But Len is going to make you wear the Captain Cold plug and the cold lube all day as punishment.”


End file.
